


The Next Step

by kndrmbs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, This is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kndrmbs/pseuds/kndrmbs
Summary: Lorenzo seeks Magnus' advice on the best way to reveal his warlock mark to his new beau.





	The Next Step

Lorenzo’s unexpected visit takes Magnus by surprise. Even though they are kind of on good terms with now, they are still far from friends who would drop in for a casual chat.

 “Lorenzo Rey, what a pleasant surprise.”

 “Congratulations on your new position, Bane.”

Magnus feels slightly taken aback. Even more so because there is no hint of sarcasm in Lorenzo’s tone. Magnus believes people are capable of changing over the course of time, but this sudden change in Lorenzo is something that needs getting used to.

 “You seem surprised.”

 “My apologies, I didn’t mean to.”

 “Well, I still get to keep my position as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. So there’s no reason for me to be unhappy.”

Magnus bites his tongue and chooses not to remark on how the old Lorenzo would have been unhappy to see Magnus promoted ahead of him.

 “What’s more, a warlock not only being allowed in Alicante but also holding an important position is a significant milestone in the history. I should feel happy just for that alone.”

 “That is true.”

Magnus’ face softens. It is indeed a significant milestone; a warlock becoming a high official in the very same city that had used to forbid downworlders to enter.

 “Thank you for your kind words, Lorenzo. I’m sure this is only the beginning of more changes to come.”

Lorenzo nods and an awkward silence falls. Magnus senses the other man's hesitation.

 “So…”

 “Actually, there was one more thing I wanted to talk about.”

 “I thought so. What is it?”

 “Well… you are one of few warlocks I know who seems to have a successful relationship with a shadowhunter. So… I thought I might ask you for some advice.”

Magnus blinks in astonishment. Lorenzo asking him for relationship advice? _What is happening here?_ And from the look on Lorenzon’s face, he isn’t the only one that feels uncomfortable.

 “It is about my warlock mark.”

 “Oh.”

Magnus looks at the man who used to be his nemesis with some sympathy. He remembers how he felt anxious about his warlock mark at the beginning of his relationship with Alec.

 “I understand. It can be quite daunting. I was ashamed of my mark, too, and –”

 “Of course I love my mark.”

Lorenzo interrupts looking mildly offended.

 “I conceal it for the sake of convenience but I think my scales are rather aesthetically pleasing. I do not mean to boast, but I remember how Picasso used to praise the geometry of the patterns –”

Magnus raises his hand to stop the Spaniard. Obviously some parts of you never change.

“I get it. As much as I'm interested in your anecdote, I'm curious to know what is bothering you then.”

 “Well... The issue here is that it's been such a long time since I was involved with a non-downworlder – frankly, he’s my first shadowhunter. And this is the same for Andrew. (Magnus still finds it weird to hear Lorenzo referring to Underhill as his first name.) I’m planning to reveal my mark before this relationship is taken any further and I’m not sure what kind of reaction is to be expected, or, more importantly, when and how I should do it.”

A longer silence falls this time.

 “I assume you've shown your husband your mark, haven't you?” Lorenzo presses tentatively.

 “Of course!”

Magnus replies quickly and puts a smile back on his face, thinking hard how to explain the circumstances in which his cat eyes were exposed without making this conversation even more awkward than it already is. He clears his throat.

 “It’s just that… well... how should I put it, when I showed it to him... it wasn't exactly _planned_. The glamour just slipped off. So I might be much of help in terms of planning.”

Lorenzo raises one eyebrow suspiciously.

 “Were you in a battle?”

 “Not exactly. I was... distracted.”

Magnus says as nonchalantly as possible. There is nothing more bizarre than confessing to Lorenzo that he, a 400 year-old man who had known to be a notorious lothario, was overly excited and turned on by Alec’s touch to the point his glamour dropped unwittingly.

 “Must have been a big distraction.”

 “Big enough to cause me to lost my control.”

Magnus grins sheepishly and a new realization dawns on Lorenzo’s face.

 “Oh.”

 “Yes.”

And he can tell that Lorenzo is already regretting asking the question in the first place.

 “I shall never let that happen. I was hoping for something more… composed. Civilised.”

Lorenzo observes, clearly trying to hide his discomfort and be as polite as possible. To be honest, Magnus thinks there is something amusing about seeing Lorenzo so flustered.

 “I guess there isn’t just one right way to do it.”

Magnus adds more warmly.

 “Look, if you want it to be planned ahead I don’t see anything wrong with it. Underhill couldn’t have started dating you and not expected to see your warlock mark anyway. I know it’s easier said than done, and I was honestly quite terrified of what his reaction might be. But all I can say is, if he cares about you – and I’m sure he does – it shouldn’t come between you.”

 “Thank you, Bane. If I may ask, what was his response?”

Magnus can’t conceal his happiness as he recalls that moment. The way Alec looked as if he was falling in love all over again still fills his heart with hundreds of different emotions everytime he thinks about it. It isn’t something he can put into words even with his eloquence. So he just says simply:

 “He said they were beautiful.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 “Congratulations again, boss.”

 “How many times are you going to say that?”

Andrew grins shyly at Alec’s playful reproach.

 “Forgive me. But I think it’s an achievement worth a hundred congratulations. How are you feeling now?”

 “A bit strange, if I’m honest. It’s a… it’s a big move. I’m looking forward to it, but I’ll miss everyone here. And New York as well.”

 “And you’ll be missed greatly. But it’ll be only a portal away, you know.”

Alec smiles hearing the words reminiscent of what Magnus said when he was offered a new position as a consul. Back then he had to choose between his career and Magnus – for which he went for the latter – but now he doesn’t have to anymore. It is probably the biggest achievement Alec has made in his entire life.

 “Let me know if you need a hand for moving out or anything.”

 “Thanks, but my husband took care of all that. We’re actually moving the entire loft to Idris! One of the perks of having a warlock husband, I guess.”

Andrew purses his lips to stop himself from smirking. Everyone has been trying to ignore how unnecessarily frequently Alec refers to Magnus as ‘husband' instead of his name. Or how he proudly shows his ring whenver he has a chance. He doesn't even cross his arms over his chest like he used to all the time.

Suddenly it springs to Alec's mind that Andrew is currently seeing a certain warlock as well. He still finds it difficult to wrap his head around this odd pairing where both parties seemingly do not have much in common, but then again himself and Magnus are also very different, so what does he know? Opposites attract and can complement each other, after all. Also, most likely there're sides of them that Alec doesn't really know.

 “So… how's it going with you and Lorenzo?”

The blonde shadowhunters beams as if he has been waiting for Alec to bring it up.

 “Very well. Although it was a little odd at first as neither of us has been in this sort of relationship.”

 “I can relate to that.”

Magnus and Lorenzo are oil and water but if they share one quality, it is that both of them can be very over-the-top especially compared to the stoic nature of shadowhunters.

 “But we're taking things very slowly. You know, to get to know each other.”

 “Sounds great.”

 “Although we recently took it to the next level, I think... Lo showed me his warlock mark last night.”

Alec spits out the coffee he just sipped. _Lo?_ And is Andrew Underhill seriously talking about his sex life with Lorenzo? To him? It is all too much for Alec to process at once. He feels his face flush as if he was in Edom.

 “That's… well, I'm, I'm glad.”

 “So am I. It was my first time so it was kina weird-”

 “Sure. The first time could be quite overwhelming…”

Alec cuts in hoping Andrew will stop going on about it.

 “But frankly I quite liked the scales. I've always had a liking for reptiles anyway.”

By the Angel, he really didn't need to know about Andrew’s kink. But at the same time it brings upon his own memory; the moment he saw those mesmerizing eyes of Magnus and the fact he made Magnus Bane lose his control- well, that was kinda hot. And he still loves it when the amber eyes are exposed during lovemaking.

 “Are you okay? You seem quite-"

Alec breaks out of his reverie at the worried voice. He tries to retrieve his composure, feeling a new found responsibility as the first gay shadowhunter who’s openly married to a warlock.

 “No, I mean, I'm fine. Sorry, it's just I'm still not used to talking about sex with other people-  I’m happy to hear that it went well for you. I know it can be quite daunting for a warlock when they lose their control.”

Andrew cocks his head, looking confused now.

 “I’m sorry – sex? What are you talking about?”

 “You said he exposed his warlock mark?”

 “Well, yes, during a dinner date. He didn't lose his control. He just showed it to me.”

 “Oh. I thought- ‘cuz you said first time and…”

Embarrassment washes over Alec. Of course, sex can't be the only occasion where a warlock reveals their mark. It’s just that for him and Magnus, it often holds a certain level of sexual connotation. Realizing what Alec meant, Andrew's face becomes just as red as his.

 “I meant as in my first time seeing a warlock mark in person.”

 “I see.”

 “And we haven't – I mean, we're taking things slow.”

 “Of course.”

 “Like I said.”

 “Yes, yes. A wise idea.”

 “Not that I'd discuss it here anyway-"

There is a long pause while Alec is cursing himself in his head. He wishes he was more like his parabatai who would be able to just laugh it off and make a joke.

 “It’s… it’s perfectly fine. It certainly brought me and Magnus closer- I mean, like, emotionally, of course. Anyway, it's... it's great that... things are going well between you too.”

 “Thank you.”

 “And… just forget what I said, okay?”

 “My lips are sealed.”

Andrew smiles knowingly.

 “And... ask me away if there’s anything I can help in the future. Not that I’m like a warlock expert or anything, but you know… I pestered you with my relationship drama in my drunken state so I feel like I owe you a little for that matter.”

 “You didn’t pester me, but yes, I might need some advice down the line, I guess.”

Despite the awkwardness, it is nice to know that he can offer help to someone in a way no one else can. After all, this means that the desicion to have a wedding at the Insititue wasn't futitle.

 “So… tomorrow’s my last day and I have no doubt it will be rather hectic, so I’m gonna go home now and get some rest.”

 “Of course. And thanks again… for making this whole thing possible. I know I already said this, but you are truly an inspiration for people like us.”

The new inquisitor-to-be smiles graciously, feeling his pride replacing the embarrassment from the earlier hiccup.

At that moment, Andrew’s phone rings. Alec catches a glimpse at ‘Lo’ popping up on the screen but he decides not to comment on it and dismisses him with a nod. Hearing the tone of Andrew’s voice changes when he answers the phone as soon as he leaves the office, Alec also picks up his mobile and dials Magnus’ number.

 “Hello, Mr.Lightwood-Bane. How’s my husband doing?”


End file.
